The Devil's Dance Floor
by rainkisser
Summary: The debt shall be repayed, When twelve princesses have stayed, Need but one princess more, To dance on the devil's dance floor. Story based off of The Twelve Dancing Princesses and Rumplestiltskin and inspired by the song by Flogging Molly.
1. One More Year

This is dedicated to my dear friend Cora

who is truly a beautiful princess (no matter what anystupid Health class may say).

I love you

more than the stars

and more than that cloud covered moon.

* * *

"The time is approaching," a cackly voice said. 

"I know. One more year, only one more year," a low cynical voice replied.

"One year till we are repaid!" the shadow of a short man with long pointed ears and an even longer nose danced about on the walls, illuminated by the horrid fire, "I mean, _you_ are repaid, my lord,"

"Stop your foolery, and send the message," the larger dark shadow ordered, the lights on the wall becoming more intense, a red seeming to fall upon the stone. The small shadow stopped its dance and bowed.

"Of course my lord," it said, its malicious smile even appearing within its own shadow, "Of course,"the small man added as he scuttled off. Another shadow revealed itself, from a dark corner.

"As for you," the master directed to the figure, "I have a special task for you to under go,"

The maid snuck in to the room, not knowing that her lady was awake, peering at her through the canopy curtain. The lady watched the maid until she saw her come towards the bed. The lady immediately shut her eyes and waited for the maid to open the curtains to wake her up. The familiar sound of the curtains sliding across their rails could not be heard though and the lady opened her eyes slightly to find the maid bent over, picking some things up off of the floor on the right side of her bed, putting them into a bag and hiding whatever it was behind her back.

"What do you have?" Cora asked. The maid jumped and stood erect.

"Um... what do you mean?" the girl mumbled. Cora pulled back the curtains and looked at her friend Lizzy. Cora laughed as she sat up.

"The object you're holding behind your back," Cora nodded to it.

"It's none of your business," she answered.

"Oh, so we're going to play that game now are we?"

"Yes," Lizzy said simply, "Yes we are, and if you don't mind, or even if you do, I am leaving and for a bit, and when I am back you better be up." At that, Lizzy exited the room, being sure to hide what she possessed from Cora's view. Once Cora was sure she was gone, she jumped out of bed and looked under the bed. There was nothing there except some of her shoes. Right there in the middle was her favorite pair of dance shoes. Cora took them out and looked at them. They looked no different than before, at first. When Cora looked at the soles of the shoes and found that the bottoms were not scratched up and slightly worn out like they were before, but looked brand new. A thought rose in Cora's head.

"Could it be?" she whispered. Cora quickly slipped the shoes back in place as Lizzy reentered the room. Lizzy quickly went to the closet and sorted through some gowns, finally settling on a blue-grey morning dress.

"How's this one?" Lizzy asked, her voice seeming rather distant, distracted, almost sad.

"It's fine," Cora paused a moment, "Lizzy, was the object that you were hiding from me perhaps a pair of worn slippers?" Cora asked glumly. Lizzy paused a moment.

"It is not for me to say," Lizzy told her, glumly. Cora let out a small laugh that ended up as a sigh.

"Will I be having breakfast in the dining hall with father?" Cora asked, letting the matter slide.

"No," Lizzy answered as she helped to dress Cora, "He has a meeting in his study,"

"Well, then would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"I would love to, but I can't today."

"Oh, okay then," uttered Cora. The two did not talk much after that, only simple things that most maids and ladies would speak of. The two friends usually would speak freely and openly with each other with an ease as smooth as air, but today the air felt as thick as molasses, which had an effect on them. Not only that, but every color seemed to go a shade darker. Though it was late June, the sky was grey and so cloudy that it seemed like it might just crash down on you. When Lizzy was finished and Cora was ready to leave to the dining hall, Cora got up and exited her room, not saying a good bye to her friend, but looking back at her for a short moment, trying to melt away a bit of the sad tension between them, but only causing it to droop like the air around them. When Cora turned to open the door, she was stopped by some striking words.

"I'm leaving at the end of the day," Lizzy said solemnly. Cora turned around in shock.

"What?" she managed to get out.

"I can't stay here any longer," Lizzy replied. There was a pause.

"Why?" Cora finally asked, coming forward to Lizzy.

"I... I just... I can't do it... I'm not strong enough... I won't be able to handle it Cora," Lizzy stuttered, her eyes on her hands which she had squeezed together.

"Handle what?" Cora questioned, the answer becoming more clear, but still out of reach.

"I just can't do it," Lizzy gasped as she sped past Cora, tears running down her face at the same fast rate as her feet. Cora lifted a hand to her open mouth and sat down on her bed. A single, fat tear ran down each of her cheeks before she wiped her face and got back up again. Cora raced down the hall, her skirts rustling lightly and her shoes quietly tapping the hardwood floor. After several rushed twists and turns and one flight of stairs, Cora tip toed to the study and opened one of the doors lightly so that no one noticed.

"Maybe we could send her away. Try to hide her somewhere," someone offered.

"We already tried that with Roseanna, Natesa, and Kassidy," the King countered, his voice sounding sad and grief-stricken, "Besides," he added, "We brought that one up at least four times before. Why don't we all admit that it is hopeless. We only have one year left with her. One more princess to be lost. We know that it is true, as it was for all the rest," he said, a sob being heard in his voice, "Only one more year," he whispered.

"So it is my birthday today," Cora announced, the door wide open. All looked up at her and some of the executives managed a sudden bow.

"Princess," one man said, "You should not be here."

"You know as well as I that I _should_ be here, Sir Ronim. What your words imply is that you do not _want_ me here," no one responded to what Cora said, "Today is my birthday, isn't it,"Cora added after a moment, "I'm seventeen today, aren't I?" there was a small, sad pause, "Some one answer me! I deserve to know!" Cora snapped, her anger getting the better of her. Her father, the king, nodded.

"Yes, your seventeen today," the king admitted, attempting a smile that did not succeed. Cora half smiled, her eyes frowning while her lips curled upward. She let out a puff of laughter, shaking her head.

"I always thought that it would be great to know what day was my birthday. I thought that one day I would wake up and when I came out into the great hall there would be a party with presents and cake and maybe some dancing, just like other people," Cora shook her head again, "How wrong I was." Everyone in the room had their heads down, even the King's eyes were drawn to the floor.

"Will you send me away like you did with Rose or Tess and Kassy then?" Cora asked, anger, frustration, and sadness seeping through her voice, "Or perhaps lock me in a tower like Grace and Cate? Or maybe you will not do anything except pretend I don't exist like you did with Anna. What is the plan for me?" there was another pause, "Hm? What will it be father?" There was a light pause before the King responded.

"We don't know what to do Cora," the King answered, his voice near a whisper, his head turned away.

"I suppose that means that my fate is the latter of the three. I will be treated as if I have already disappeared until I finally am gone, just like Anna." Cora turned to leave the room, holding back tears, but her fathers hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Cora, I loved Annabelle and I am sad that she is gone too," Cora turned her head away, but her father lifted it back to meet his eyes, "But do not say that I didn't pay her any attention,"

"Oh, but that's what you did father, and that is what awaits me. The only difference between Anna and I will be that she had me to laugh with, and I will have nobody," Cora told him, her tears finally falling. Her father held her as she fell to the floor. He rocked her back and forth in his arms as she cried against his shirt.

"Shhhh," her father soothed, "It's alright. It's going to be okay." Gradually, all the executives left, each of them finding their own tears to shed after they had exited the study.

"It's going to be alright, Cora."

* * *

A/N: I have already made hints galore at how it is the Twelve Dancing Princesses, though I have made very few (if any that are incredibly noticeable) at it being Rumpelstiltskin. This story I may not update very quickly because I have two other stories that I want to get done first, not to mention one other story that I have put up (which I also won't be updating quickly). So, either be patient, read my other stuff (make me happy!), or say "This sucks" and BE GONE! hehehehehehehe. Reviews are (highly) appreciated, but not necessary. Again, I must say "thank you!" to Cora who not only is allowing me to make her star in the story, but helped me with the plot. I love you so much! Thank you! Go read her stuff on either ficpress (she's TheDukesLover hehe, sounds dirty) or read her fanfic, her Harry Potter fanfic she did with a friend (they are greekfalcon) Also look out for her new Rumpelstiltskin story! It's going to knock your socks and birkenstocks off and send them to a fox with a box! anyway, off I go! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twelve Dancing Princesses or Rumpelstiltskin, but the people who do "own" those talesdied hundreds of years and I have never heard of a suing ghost... yet. As far as Flogging Molly goes, the song is just what inspiored me to do this, so it's not anything more than a simple changing of the title! Anyway, whether you are a ghost or a band,please don't sue, and please don't steal my original characters, ideas, and plot so I don't sue you... or do steal them and let me make so much money from you that I can throw it to random strangers AND get to keep my story! That way, EVERYBODY WINS! ...except you, of course.**

Much suing (except to me please -innocent smile-)

Mia


	2. Lizzy

The king rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms like any father should. Cora knew that many other royal families did not treat each other like this, but she also knew that this was not a normal royal family. Cora had eleven other sisters, she being the youngest. She used to have an older brother, but he died before she was born in a war that her kingdom, Brina, had fought with Avalbane. Her mother had died during Cora's birth. Though there had been these sad events in the family, it was not because of these that the royal family was so much more different than the others.

It was as much of a mystery to Cora as it was to the rest of the kingdom, but she knew the basic parts of the curse. Ever since Cora was about a year old, one of her sisters would go to sleep on her eighteenth birthday eve, and would not be seen again. Through out the year before this dreaded birthday, the princess' shoes would be found worn through each morning, as if they had been used for years. That was what the whole kingdom knew, and the last remaining of the princesses, the one in the middle of the situation, knew no more than that.

Cora wiped her tears and looked up at her father who looked back.

"Papa," Cora started, her voice quiet, but clear, "Tell me why this is happening to us." Cora's father kissed her head and stopped rocking her, his face becoming pale.

"It is not for you to worry about," he said.

"But it is, papa!" Cora contradicted pulling away from her father, "I've lost my sisters and I know that I am next! Yet, you still tell me nothing of it!" The King rose to his feet, and though his eyes were sad, he still held the stately position of a true king.

"Cora, I'm sorry, but I can not tell you. Not now. Not today," he insisted.

"If not now, when father? Tomorrow? Next week? Or how about waiting a year? It has taken me this long to find out what day is my birthday, I do not doubt that you could keep another secret away from me for longer because you 'can not' tell me," Cora snapped. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I will not let anything happen to you Cora," he swore.

"Papa, you know as well as I that I am doomed to lead the same fate as my sisters, you said it yourself," Cora pointed out, another tear running down her face.

"That is what I_ said_, Cora. Now listen to what I have to say _now_." Cora let her tears fall again as she embraced her father. They stood there for a moment, holding each other. Cora's father may have been secretive about the curse that lay on their family, but he was a very loving father. Cora knew that he was trying to make his years with his child the best he could before time ran out and her eighteenth birthday came. Cora broke away from the hug, wiped away her tears, and looked up at her father with a smile.

"May I have a birthday party, father?" Cora asked, changing the subject.

"Of course," the king accepted, "How does a ball sound?"

"Well, I guess so. I was thinking about just a small party with you and me and maybe some other friends," Cora said. Her papa laughed.

"Most girls would jump at the idea of a ball! And my little girl would like a small party?"

"Well, I would rather spend my time in a room filled with people I can laugh with instead of a room full of people who will only talk about the weather with me," Cora told him. Her father laughed again.

"Of course, of course." There was a small knock, and in the doorway stood one of the executives. The man bowed and stepped forward.

"Your majesty, I would like to remind you that the other executives are in the library and have bid me to ask if you would join us to discuss some of the other matters facing our country." The king looked down at his daughter.

"Would you mind?" the king asked Cora.

"Of course not," Cora answered.

"I promise to meet you at lunch," the king said, "We can discuss this party then." At that, the king exited the room, his executive following after him. Cora sighed and left the room to go to the dining hall. When she was done with her meal, she turned to the serving man who was taking her plate away.

"Do you happen to know where Lizzy would be?" Cora questioned. The man shook his head.

"I am sorry, your highness, but I do not. Though I believe that the cook may know," he replied.

"Thank you." The serving man nodded and took his leave. When Cora came to the kitchens, a place she had rarely gone to, she turned to the only person she recognized from the few meetings with Lizzy she had in the kitchen, the cook.

"Matilda," Cora called. The hard working woman turned and curtsied to Cora.

"Yer highness, what might I do fer ya?" Matilda asked.

"I was actually looking for Lizzy and was wondering if you might know where she was," Cora explained.

"I wouldn' know fer sure, highness, but I do think she might be in the garden where last I saw her but twenty minutes ago,"

"Thank you, Matilda,"

"Anything fer yer highness," Matilda replied as she curtsied. Cora nodded and made her way out of the kitchens back door and into the garden.

The palace gardens were splendid, filled with flowers of many colors and walkways of a charming tan stone. Every now and then you would find a fountain with a scene of swans, or two lovers, or sometimes an angel. The garden, unlike other palace gardens, had many trees as well. It was not so much that it was a forest, but enough to allow a person to sit in the shade or run in the sun. The scents that came from the vivid flowers were magnificent and would cause one to stop to peer at what was creating such wonderful smells.

Cora did not notice any of these when she was walking through the gardens. Her mind was focused on finding her friend, the one that she knew might be the only one she could rely on in this final year. Cora stopped abruptly under a tree after much walking about the gardens. There, no more than seven meters away, was her friend walking towards her with a familiar young man. Cora could see the hurt expression on Lizzy's face when she noticed Cora. Cora walked forward. The man bowed and Lizzy curtsied.

"Good day your highness," they both said.

"Good day," Cora answered. She then turned to the young man, who was probably in his early to mid twenties. His eyes were an astonishingly dark green and his hair was an equally dark brown. There was something striking about that man, something familiar.

"Sir, I believe we have not been introduced," Cora said as she held out a hand, annoyed with all the necessary politeness that would be blocking the way to talking with her friend.

"Finn Liam, your highness," he answered, kissing Cora's hand lightly, "I will be working here in the gardens," he added.

" We have needed a new gardener here for some time, it is good that you have come. My father prides his gardens, as do I. I hope you find your work here fulfilling, sir. If you do not mind, Sir Liam, I would like to have a word with Lady Elizabeth for a moment," Cora said.

"Of course, your highness. It was an honor to meet you both," he pronounced as he bowed.

"Lovely to meet you," Cora and Lizzy said in unison, nodding their heads to Sir Liam. He then turned and walked off towards the palace as Cora waited for him to be out of ear shot.

"We need to talk," Cora exclaimed to Lizzy, skipping any of the politely necessary questions on how her and Sir Liam met. Lizzy nodded, her eyes cast down. Cora grabbed her arm and turned her around to walk off the path with her and into a bench.

"Now," Cora started again, "What makes you think that I would allow you to leave with out talking to me about it?" Cora asked. Lizzy sighed.

"Cora, like I said before, I just can't do it. I just can't spend a year acting like everything is as it was and then lose you. I just can't. It's tearing me apart as it is to think about it, I just don't know what I would do when I lost you,"

"Then why are you running away from me? " Cora asked.

"I just... I just can't wait any longer. I can't let you just disappear and not have anything to do about it," Lizzy blurted out. Her hazel eyes filled with tears, and finally a long stream fell down her cheeks and caught on to a loose strand of her blonde hair.

"Your just abandoning me, Lizzy. I need someone there, I can't go on alone," Cora told her, her own tears bursting from her foggy-blue eyes, "If you don't want to lose me, then what makes you think that I want to lose you?" Lizzy cried out at this and fell forward on the bench, her head landing in the crook of Cora's neck.

"I'm sorry, Cora. I can't," Lizzy explained.

"You can, Lizzy. Please," Cora pleaded, "Please stay." Cora wrapped an arm around her friend, but at the touch, Lizzy stood up and ran down the path to the castle.

"I can't," Lizzy whispered. Cora sat by herself. Her tears ceased to flow as she sat alone. Cora hoped that her father would be there for her. For if he wasn't, she would truly be facing this curse alone.

* * *

A/N: Tell me whether the next encounter with Lizzy was worthless or no? I wanted to get the point across that Cora is pretty alone in this. I bet you all have suspicions about Finn, you shall see... you shall see. Actually, I shall see too! I have decisions to make on his part... yup, still not sure what I'm gonna do! I have the basic plans out, but in general, 'tis not the best planned out thing in ze world.

**Tiger Lily21:** Yup! There _are_ a lot of Twelve Dancing Princesses stuff. Wonder why? Bet there is magic in the air that is all like "Twelve Dancing Princesses... woooooOOOOOoooo... Twelve Dancing Princesses!" and then everybodies like "AH! OKAY OKAY OKAY!" and that is how they came to be. Hehehhehehehe. Thanks for reading!

**Lulai:** You technically already read my unedited version that I took down because I realized that I forgot to hit "Save" so OOPS! Hello though! I decided to put it up because I just had a rush of ideas (no worries, I won't forget about me other stories). So here is the version I wanted to put up!

**Taniny-niisy:** Flogging Molly all ze way! I lovey them soooo much! Never heard of The Twelve Dancing Princesses? WELL! THAT WILL JUST MAKE THIS ALL THE MORE EXCITING FOR YOU! hehehehehe. When you said to call you "Tanin" at first and I saw your sn was "Taniis" I was like WHICH DO I PICK! So I think I am happy sticking with the funny little combo! Saio! YOUR SO FUNNY SAIO! HEY! NO MEANNESS TO TANIN THE GREAT! BUT YOU VERY COOL! ABERTON SAYS HELLO! (Aberton: Actually, I was saying that he can't trade places with me! Mia may be stupid and psychotic and weird and... WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING? LET'S SWITCH!) You ain't going no where! (Aberton: crud! She can control that you know! WHY DO YOU GET THE PAINT BRUSH OF MASS DESTRUCTION AND I GET NOTHING MORE THAN THE STUPID ABILITY TO SHAPE SHIFT FROM FISH TO HUMAN AND TO CHANGE COLORS?) Because you are a special little fishy! (Aberton: ugh)

**panemonium:** Envious of moi? NON NON NON! I'm crazy and these stories drive me MAD! Like I'm walking through the halls at school and all of a sudden I have an idea, but where the hell am I gonna write it down? On the wall? So I spend my day roaming about school with a massive headache because these bloody stories (most of them worthless) are screaming in my head and tearing my brains apart! It's nothing any Ibuprofen can fix! IT DRIVES ME NUTS! And you have a fantastic story! My stories are madness on paper (or computer) while yours is stuff that could actually be published and win awards and people will read it and think "Genius!" instead of "What was she on?"! Thank you fo reading my madness on paper though, and now I am off to get a LOT of Ibuprofen and a tranquilizer! As for you! GO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Much la-dee-daness,

Mia the sleepy


	3. Slippers

Cora looked to the dancing shoes for the eighth time that night. After dismissing the maid, a new girl called Eleanor, she couldn't help but check the slippers that seemed to be the reason everyone abandoned her. If those shoes just didn't wear out, maybe the curse would be gone, or at least everyone would assume it would be gone, then maybe they would treat her as if she actually existed.

Finally, she got into bed, though she left the candle lit and kept her canopy drapes open. Even through the darkness, she glanced at the shoes that lie scattered in a corner; for Cora had hurled across the room in a fit. As time went by, the urge to sleep rose, but Cora refused to succumb to it, trying to keep her focus on the shoes, hoping to learn their secret and stop them. She was afraid to blink and find them tattered when she opened her eyes, or to rest just for a just moment, and find the next moment to be dawn. Her eyes stayed wide, but soon they began to droop. Blinks became more frequent and the urge to rest grew.

A final gust of an oddly scented breeze sealed her eyes in the same moment the candle blew out. Cora's last thought before she drifted into slumber wasn't of the rich, hypnotic smell nor was it of the familiar laughter that came with the soft breeze. Truly, all that Cora was able to think before she drifted into a dream state was, _I wonder why Lizzy didn't close the windows tonight._

_fffffffff_

Cora woke with a start, just as she had the last morning before Lizzy had come in to wake her. She looked around her bedroom, frantically searching for something. She got up from her bed and walked over to a place in the room next to the windows. Cora tapped the floor under her with her foot, checking the solidity of the ground, with out knowing exactly why she was doing it. Finding that the floor did not fall through at the touch of her foot or that it didn't swing open into a trapdoor, Cora sank back down on her bed.

She sighed with a little despair, and then swung around suddenly to face another corner of her room. Immediately after she had made the movement, confusion replaced the fear that had bubbled in her stomach. She moved towards the corner, not quite believing what she saw, or, truly, what she did not see. No tattered slippers lie scattered in a heap in the corner; no shoes of any sort lie there.

Fear clutched at Cora as she knelt slowly to the ground and peered under her bed. Her face paled at the sight. Right in the center of the rows of shoes lie a tattered pair of once exquisite dancing slippers. The sole was completely detached from the rest of the shoe, and the hole shoe had holes and tears in it. The position of the slippers was slightly dispersed, as if they had been slipped off carelessly by the wearer who had finished with them.

Cora looked down at her feet- which seemed no different than they had before- and then scooped up the shoes. Sitting on her bed, she took a closer examination of them, but found no specific oddities, but a quick breath after realizing she hadn't breather in a while proved otherwise. There was an odd scent on the shoes, one of summer heat, grass, and flowers, but also one of warm autumn leaves and winter's frosty snow. Other then this odd scent of these seasons, Cora also smelled another odd scent she wasn't sure she liked so much. _It's almost like... almost like..._

Cora's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the maid entering. Cora stood suddenly at the sound, but was unable to hide the slippers in time for the maid to give a small shriek of surprise. The young girl curtsied in apology.

"Terribly sorry, your highness. I didn't expect you to be awake at such an hour," Eleanor apologized. Cora said, it was quite all right, but found that the maid still seemed oddly worried and uncomfortable. Cora was wondering at this when she noticed Eleanor held a hand behind her back. In turn, the maid's gaze fall on the wrecked slippers still in Cora's hands. Surprise, confusion, and awkwardness flashed through Eleanor's eyes in reaction to the situation.

"I... I... well... your highness... if I may..." the girl mumbled, unsure. Cora gave her a sympathetic looked that she hoped made her seem like she knew exactly what was happening- which she certainly didn't- and held the shoes out to Eleanor, holding another hand to receive the pair the maid held behind her back.

"Thank you very much, I've been needing a knew pair of dancing shoes," Cora said confidently, winking to the girl. Eleanor smiled, but it was a small smile, and there was still that awkward feeling in her eyes. After trading slippers, Eleanor curtsied, left the room with promise to return once she had disposed of the torn shoes to dress her.

Cora sighed when the door closed behind the maid who had replaced Lizzy. She went to her bed, and knelt back down to place the brand new slippers in the spot the old ones had sat before. As she got back up, Cora looked back at the spot on the floor she had prodded with her feet and then at the corner where she had tossed her shoes the night before.

She sat back on her bed and tried to accept the fact that this is how she would spend the rest of her mornings until she had to face the unknown. Her efforts were unsuccessful. All she could do was hope that though the mornings would bring confusion and the nights would bring fear, that the rest of the day would bring joy.

But even her hopes were dimmed by the curse that seemed to engulf her whole world.

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I haven't updated since the dinosaurs went extinct (actually it has only been like a month, but it feels like AGES!), but did I not say that I can't update this one often because I have like five stories going and I want to finish the first two I had started first? Huh? Huh? Yes.I.did. I barely have time for my other stories, much less the one I said I wouldn't update much on. But hey, I'm not done with my other two stories, and I updated ANYWAY! It's a really short chap, but might as well get it up right? Okay. REVIEW RESPONSE!

**Lulai**: Hehe, I read your review and was going crazy, I was like "Whhhaaaat! I left out his name! Idiot idiot idiot!" I think I did more damaged to the table than my head. I'm glad you like it, it always feels nice to get a compliment from the goddess of fairytales (yes, I mean you!)

**Tiger Lily21**: OH, ze magic in ze air  
Gives me quite a scare,  
And I can't help but care  
About ze magic in ze air (all said in a weird french accent)  
There is a random poem about magic in the air for you! Heehee

**_Heather_**: Hehehe, wow, I didn't update soon at all. I hope you didn't disappear in a mad frustration of my unupdatedness. Me and Cora (the actual person) spent a long time finding a name for her love interest, so I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Dreamer at heart**: The story of the Twelve Dancing princesses (the short version):

poor soldier gets a cloak from an old lady he helped carry a bucket oh water or something small like that, she tells him about the 12 princesses who have shoes that are always worn when they wake in the morning and about the King who has a challenge to any man who finds out the secret, if they complete it, they'll win the hand of any princess they choose and become heir to thrown. Soldier goes to king and does challenge. First night he does nothing. Second night he follows along. Third night he gets evidence. Next day, shows evidence to king and POOF! The world in which the princesses dance all night crumbles.

There are other more intricate versions, and my story uses all of them while also using some new things, but I'm not going to use this whole chap to explain the story.

**panemonium**: STORIES IN MY HEAD DRIVE ME NUTS! Most of the time, I don't want them, but then once I remember that I had a good idea, I forget it and I bash myself on the head for ignoring it. Glad this one is working out well though (I don't want to bash myself on the head again).

Much extinctness of dinosaurs,

Mia

PS: I made some changes to the last one, a very key one too. If you don't feel like going back and reading it, all you need to know is that Finn Liam doesn't have business with the king now, he's there as a gardener (I thought I would stick to the original story).


End file.
